Sam and Bee: Book 3
by Jackson W. York
Summary: More on the adventures of Sam and Bee
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

I froze and look at Optimus.

"What do you mean Prime?" I asked and he shrugged and kept a eye on his dead brother.

"I would rather not discuss this with you right now due to the current situation" he said and I raised a eye brow. I looked over as Barricade transformed and shot at us. Starscream landed behind us and started shooting also. I growled and aimed my blaster at Starscream and shot, it knocked him backwards.

"Nice Shot" Optimus said and I glared at him and shot right by his head knocking Barricade down.

"What do you mean Prime, Optimus?" I asked and shot again at Starscream.

"Sam…again not now" he said behind his battle mask. He shot up into the sky as Starscream took off. Barricade transformed and drove off. I walked over to Optimus.

"NOW" I said and he sighed.

"Well first things first…you aren't a prime yet…" he said and I looked at him confused. "Sam…I…we did something to you…for you" he said and I shook with anger.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A 30 FOOT TALL ROBOT!" I shouted.

"Yes…but for a good reason.." he said and I sighed and looked around and noticed something that made my heart…er spark stop.

"Where is Bumblebee?" I asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked and looked around as well. "Uh Sam…were are the others as well?" he asked and I looked around…not a trace.

"Uh I think a better question would be…where are we?" I asked as I noticed that things had begun to fade. "DID WE DIE?" I asked panicking.

"I do not think so…" Optimus said and walked over to me. I sat on the 'ground' and cried into my hands.

"Where are we?" I asked again and he sighed.

"I believe Primus is giving us a place to talk" he said and I looked at him.

"Why…about what?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Oh.." I said.

Meanwhile back on Earth

Bumblebee's Pov

"SAM!" I shouted and ran around.

"Bumblebee" Ratchet yelled after me, but I didn't pay any mind.

"SAM!" I shouted again, "OPTIMUS!" I yelled and looked at Ratchet who was watching. I looked over at Ironhide who, with the help of the twins were carrying Megatron to some place, I ran over to Ratchet.

"WERE ARE THEY?" I roared in Ratchet faceplates.

"They needed to talk…" he said dismissively and I growled and aimed my blaster at his helm.

"WHERE IS MY HUMAN, WHERE IS MY SAM" I said so darkly it scared me.

Back to Optimus and Sam

Sam's Pov

"Okay first I want you to calm down" he said as he put a arm around my shoulders, I nodded. "Okay what is your first question?" he asked and I sighed and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked and he sighed but smiled.

"That is a complicated question, I suppose it was for a selfish reason and a non selfish reason. The selfish reason…I…wanted you to live as long as we do Sam…I…I can't let you die of old age when you could have so many years with us….no one could Sam…you are to important to us…." he sighed again. "The other reason was for you and Bumblebee…you said you wanted to have a cybertronian wedding, well you would need to speak in our language…but you would not be able to if you were a human" he said and I shrugged his arm off, he gave me a hurt expression but did not move.

"How" I asked and he cleared his throat.

"Well that is complicated, Sam you know we can make holoforms right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well do you remember what Sideswipe said they were made out of?" he asked and I thought.

"Uh nanobots…right?" I asked and nodded.

"Well when we…we being me and Ratchet, found out you were going to be living with us we came up with a idea…you see Sam…you can program nanobots to do all kinds of things….such as project a image, make a texture…or the more medical side of things…be injected into a human and make them transform it" he said and I stood up.

"YOU….DID….WHAT?" I asked pissed.

"Sam we did it for you!" he yelled and I did something I never thought I would do to him…I punched him…hard.

Back to Earth

"YOU DID WHAT TO HIM?" I roared and slammed Ratchet hard on the ground.

"BUMBLEBEE GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted as I aimed my blaster at his spark he gulped and looked terrified.

"Now tell me Ratchet. How do I get him back?" I asked with such hate that Megatron would be proud.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Pov

Optimus reeled and looked at me with energon leaking from his nose.  
"S-sam you punched me" he said with pure shock.  
"YOU INJECTED ME! YOU BASICALLY RAPED ME!" I shouted and he swallowed when I said that. We stared at each other for a long time and I finally sighed and sat next to him.  
"I am sorry Optimus….I just…I feel betrayed…I used to feel like as a human I was never good enough for you guys…and when you told me that…it pretty much proved my point" I said sadly.  
He looked over at me and sighed.  
"Look Sam…I am sorry…we should have asked you first…we just thought you would be happy" he said and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder.  
"…I mean I am…but I mean my parents…my friends I can never see them again like this" I said and he chuckled and I glared at him.  
"That is the beauty of it Sam, you can. Look you know how we have alts right, I am a truck, Bumblebee is your Camaro and so on…" he said and I nodded. "well your alt is your human form" he said smiling and I face palmed.  
"COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO" I growled and he chuckled.  
"Sorry Sam…thought you would have connected the dots as humans say" he said and I shook my head.  
"I guess I was focused on the wrong thing…" I said and Optimus hugged me.  
"ah that's alright. You just need to control that anger…" he said and let go, I nodded.  
"Optimus?" I asked and he looked at me.  
"Well two things, thanks and can we go now?" I asked and he smiled and nodded and suddenly there was a blinding light.

Back to earth

Bumblebee's Pov

I glared at the smug medic under me and chuckled internally, the anger I felt for him, the hate! Oh I could fire right now and I could care less.  
"Bumblebee?" I heard a voice ask and suddenly all the hate…all the anger…gone, replaced with guilt and remorse, I slowly turned to see my human mate standing there with a pale shocked expression and Optimus standing there with crossed servos and a glare. I stood still and changed my blaster back into my servo and I looked down.  
"I am sorry" I whispered and heard Ratchet run for his life. I looked back up and Optimus was still glaring at me.  
"Samuel will you please go assist Ironhide and Sideswipe. I need a moment to talk to Bumblebee" Optimus said almost losing his grip on his temper. Sam ran over to the mechs and I cycled my vents.  
"L-look Optimus…I.." I started and he stopped me.  
"You disappointed me Bumblebee…you seem to have completely thrown everything I have taught you to the wind…you seem to sacrifice everything for him. Normally that is a good thing and I would applaud you for it…but Bumblebee there is a limit….you have lost yourself! Quite frankly I do not even know if you are fit to be a Autobot any longer" he shouted and I gasped.  
"No Please Optimus! I…I am sorry…I will do anything!" I pleaded and started sobbing.  
"Bumblebee….I…I supposed….I can understand why you went to such extremes…but why Ratchet?" he asked and I sighed.  
"He was being a aft" I said and he sighed and touched my shoulder.  
"I am sure he was…but that is just how he is…Bumblebee…you will be punished severely for what you did. Is that clear?" he asked and I nodded.  
"good now…go to talk to Sam…I am sure his punishment will be worse than mine" he said and I ran to Sam.

Sam's Pov

Bee ran over to me and I glared at him, he whined.  
"Bee…what the hell was that about?" I yelled and he sighed.  
"Sam…I didn't mean for that to happen…I don't know what came over me…I guess the thought of not having you around…it fries my processor." He said with truth in his voice, I nodded and he got down and looked at me.  
"Am I forgiven?" he asked and I rubbed my neck.  
"….I suppose….but I am punishing you tonight" I said with a smirk and he chirped.  
"But you need to apologize to Ratchet" I said and he visibly drooped.  
"Can't you just slice my tires instead?" he asked and I chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

A few weeks had passed since we had battle the Decepticons and got what was left of our base back, which wasn't much…actually it was a rock. It has also been two weeks since Bees punishment. Some may say it was a bit to harsh…but..I don't think so.

Three weeks ago

"Okay Bee time for your punishment" I said looking up at my mate.

"Aw come on Sam I am said I am sorry….I have a dent to prove it" he said pointing to a wrench shaped dent in his head.

"Now Bumblebee, dad wants me to punish you so I am going to" I said and he smirked.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You called him dad" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I have been thinking about this punishment…and I think I have figured it out" I said with a little evil smirk.

"Uh…I don't like that smirk" he said and I chuckled.

"Oh don't worry bee it is nothing to bad" I said and he groaned.

"I KNEW I DIDN'T LIKE THAT SMIRK!" Bumblebee shouted and I busted out laughing.

Bumblebee was standing in front of me in his new alt mode. A pink…Barbie jeep. His punishment? He has to remain this way for 3 three weeks and no sparking.

"SAM!" he roared.

"Yes my little jeep?" I asked and he beeped, I laughed hard.

He was still in his new alt when he rolled up next to me.

"Sam Optimus wants to talk to you tonight. I told him that was okay considering we don't have anything planned tonight anyways" he said and drove off rescanning his old alt and changing back.

"The hell?" I asked and ran up to him. "Hey what was that about?" I asked and he scoffed.

"Oh nothing Sam. See you tonight" he said and transformed and stormed off.

"Wha?" I asked and went back to helping rebuild, I saw sideswipe and went over to talk to him.

"Hey Sideswipe?" I looked up to him and asked.

"Yeah Sam?" he answered back happily lifting a stone.

"What is wrong with Bee?" I asked nervous, Sideswipe smirked.

"Well if you want to know Sam ask him" he said and walked off. Okay this is driving me crazy, I sighed and shrugged and went back to work.

Later

I walked over to Optimus like Bumblebee had told me.

"Hey big guy" I said and he smiled and looked at me.

"Hello Sam" he answered back.

"Bee said you need to talk to me" I said and he nodded.

"I had a question to ask you" he said and I nodded. "Well now that you are a cybertronian, would like to formally join the autobots?" he asked and I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Pov

"Of course Optimus! I would love to!" I said and he smiled and chuckled.

"Wonderful! Of course we will have to come up with a proper name for you" he said and I looked up at him.

"I get a new name?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes Sam…If you want one that is?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sure…but what is it?" I asked and he rubbed his chin.

"Well…I don't know…do you have one in mind?" he asked and I thought and shook my head.

"Oh well that's okay, in time one we will get one for you" he said and I nodded and went to walk away but stopped.

"Hey Opt?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked and I sighed.

"Uh do you know what is wrong with Bee?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well…It is none of my business really…but uh how long has it been since you and him have…sparked?" he asked and my jaw dropped.

"Uh…uhh..oh…I didn't know that could happen to you guys…" I said and he chuckled.

"You might want to talk to him Sam" he said and I nodded and went to run off.

"Uh Sam" he asked and I turned.

"Yeah Optimus?" I asked.

"Perhaps you should use your Bi-pedal self" he suggested and I nodded. I transformed like Ratchet had taught me and ran off…though not before falling on my face and have Optimus snicker at me. I got up and ran to my Bee who was laying on the beach looking up at the stars I silently walked over.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Hi" he answered back and I grimaced.

"Do you hate me?" I asked and he sighed and sat up.

"No Sam I don't hate you" he said and I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to him.

"Bee…" I said and he looked over at me.

"Yes?" he asked and I rubbed his hand.

"Do you care that I am like this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No Sam you are beautiful in any form I see you" he said causing me to blush, he smiled and leaned over and kissed me, I smiled and kissed back.

"You don't know how much I have been wanting to do that Sam" he whispered and I grinned.

"Same here my love" I said and he kissed me again and I wrapped my arms…er servos around him, he gently bite my neck causing me to eep.

"SAM!BUMBLEBEE!" Some one yelled, I sighed and Bumblebee growled a little.

"Yes Jolt" Bee answered and Jolt froze.

"Uh well…Ratchet wants to see you both…I told him that you were busy…but you know how he is…" he said and we sighed.

"Thanks Jolt" we said in unison and we walked over to Ratchet who had set up a little tent for the medbay. He was grumbling to himself about something that had to do with a certain irritating weapons specialist.

"Ah Sam, Bumblebee. I am glad you are here." He said cheerfully and Bee grumbled.

"what do you need Ratch" he said irritated.

"Well bumblebee we have something to show you" he said and me and Bee exchanged looks.

"We?" I asked and Optimus walked over.

"Yes Sam, Ratchet and I have been working on this for you both for a long time" he said and I glanced at Bee who was looking confused.

"Working on what?" I asked and Ironhide walked out and suddenly the tent turned into a dance party.

"Bachelors party" Ratchet and Optimus said and me and Bee's jaws dropped and Ironhide brought our a crate that had High Grade spray painted on the side and he handing me a cube.

"Take a drink" he said and I looked at it and took at drink, then things got a little fuzzy.


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee's Pov

"YOU FRAGGIN IDIOT!" I roared at Ironhide who was behind held up against the wall by me.  
"Hey I thought he could handle it!" he yelled back.  
"He hasn't even been in contact with energon before, let alone high grade!" I shouted back and Optimus pulled me back.  
"Bumblebee that's enough we are all worried about him…I can not help but feel that this is somewhat my fault." he said and I glared at him.  
"Really…" I asked sarcastically which earn me a stern look. "sorry…" I said and walked over to Sam who was laying in a makeshift cot in the med bay.  
"Ratchet what happened…" I asked and he checked Sam's vitals.  
"Well…from what I know about how the human body reacts with high grade and from what I can assume is going to happen…" he took a breath. "Bumblebee…I fear that Sam's physical human body will be destroyed from the high grade." he said and I dropped to my knees.  
"He is going to die?" I asked spark broken.  
"Yes…well sort of…his human body will die and probably disintegrate however…with the nanites still in him at this time…Bumblebee I think he is going to become a protoform." he said and I raised a optic ridge.  
"H-how…when will it happen?" I asked and Ratchet sighed.  
"I don't know….for either of the questions….and again it is just a theory….the high grade might just…" he paused at that and I put my helm in my servos.  
"This. Is. All. Your. Fault" I growled and lunged at the fragging weapons specialist but was caught by Optimus before I could.  
"I am going to go help him relax Ratchet" he said while I was struggling to get out of his grip, he walked with me still in his grasp out the door but not before I shouted at the idiot.  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF HE DIES I WILL OFFLINE YOU!"

A hour earlier

"Sam you okay?" I asked my mate as he took a swig of high grade.  
"Yeah…yeah…woo that stuff is….*hiccup* strong" he said and I smiled.  
"What is he drinking" Ratchet asked.  
"High grade" Ironhide answered and was rewarded a slam on the head with a wrench.  
"Are you out of your mind?" he shouted.  
"Relax hatchet what is the worst that could happen?" he asked rubbing his helm.  
"Ironhide you know how humans react to high grade" Optimus whispered and I got nervous.  
"Sam?" I asked and looked over at my mate who was dancing drunkenly to the music that I had helped rig up.  
"Yeah Bumblebee…Bumble….Buzz" he said and laughed into my chest plates. Wow one swig and he was already drunk. He was worse than Optimus. I put a servo around him and looked down at him. He seemed fine.  
"Come d- *hiccup* dance with me Bumbly Bee" he said and I relax and went over and danced with him, I could still hear the others.  
"See he is fine…he is having fun" Ironhide said to Ratchet and Optimus.  
"He took one swig and he is drunk off his aft" Ratchet shouted, "He is worse than Optimus"  
"HEY" Optimus shouted and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Hey B-Bee?" Sam asked, I looked down and noticed that he seemed different.  
"Sam?" I asked and he groaned and held his stomach.  
"I don't feel so good…" he whimpered and I helped him over to a chair. He sat down and I noticed how pale, even for a cybertronian he was.  
"Sam are you okay" I said kneeling down, which wasn't really needed since he was almost as tall as Optimus. He shook his head and held his stomach and I noticed blood leaking from his lips.  
"R-RATCHET" I shouted and he ran over.  
"Primus Sam what happened" he said taking his pulse.  
"I…I don't know…I wa was dancin an I feel bad" he said slurred and looked up at us, only his optics didn't focus like they should.  
"Sam?" I asked and he slumped forward onto Ratchet. I freaked and picked him up and carried him quickly to one of the cots and turned off the music, I growled and pinned Ironhide against the wall.  
"YOU FRAGGING IDIOT!" I shouted.

Two week after the present.

Sam's Pov

I groaned and swallowed hard which caused me to cough hard, I sat up and groaned.  
"Easy Sam" I heard Ratchet say gently. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't the first time. Then I tried again and suddenly my vision was clouded with little annoying messages in cybertronian. I groaned and they went away and I saw Ratchet who looked like he was in HD.  
"R-Ratchet what time is it" I groaned and rubbed my head, which was made of metal, which was strange because Ratchet told me if I fell asleep in my bot form I would change back to my human form.  
"Uh it is 8:30 am on Thursday May 30, 2013" he said and I opened my eyes wide, it was two weeks later.  
"R-Ratchet what happened….have I been asleep for two weeks." I said and he looked around nervously.  
"Uh…Sort of….I..I would rather let you rest….before I tell you the whole story" he said and I raised a eye…optic ridge.  
"Why?" I asked suspiciously and I looked over to see Optimus walk in.  
"Uh Good morning Sam" he said nervously…okay Optimus nervous? This was not good.  
"Optimus tell me please what happened" I said and tried to change back to my human self but couldn't and another stupid error message popped up and this time I could read it. 'Caution: no Alternative Mode found, please select on'  
"Optimus why can't I change to my human form?" I said started to panic, I looked down and noticed the sheets were covered in blood, I looked up to meet the sad optics of Optimus and the guilty optics of Ratchet.  
"Because….that is no longer part of you Sam…or should I say…Stryker" he said and I panicked.


End file.
